Vehicles that have tracks or non-steerable wheels are fitted with means for applying differential control to their tracks or their wheels, thereby enabling them to steer by increasing the speed or the driving torque of the outer track or wheels while braking the inner track or wheels, it being possible to maintain the speed of the vehicle while it is turning by recovering the braking energy from the inner track or wheels. The differential speed of the tracks or the wheels may be directly controlled, either continuously or discontinuously, thereby making it possible to improve control over the steering of the vehicle.
However, such known means do not enable control of the vehicle to be conserved over the entire range of possible turns extending all the way to the beginning of skidding or of oversteer, in particular at high speed. This drawback which puts a limit on the displacement performance of vehicles that are tracked or that have non-steerable wheels, is made worse by the fact that reducing the acceleration of the vehicle or braking the vehicle accentuates its oversteer sharply.
An object of the invention is to increase the ability of a vehicle that is tracked or that has non-steerable wheels to be steered under control, and to improve its stability while steering, in particular when getting close to the beginning of oversteer.
As a corollary, another object of the invention is to increase the displacement performance of a vehicle of this type, and in particular of an armored vehicle for military use.